Chapter 12
'''Yellow Diamond '''is the twelfth chapter of Haruko Ichikawa's manga Land of the Lustrous. Summary Yellow Diamond is running from a flurry of arrows from a sunspot, Kongo-sensei and others arrive to dispel the sunspot. Zircon, Yellow's partner, jumps above them to save them from an arrow, and seems glad to do it. Rutile remarks that Zircon is smart and minimized the damage, even though they are the second youngest (after Phos). Yellow says that Zircon is stupid for trying to save them, because all of their past partners were captured. Yellow notices that Phos is gone, and searches around for them, they ask Dia and Bort to help them since the moon people don't come when it rains. Yellow finds Phos in the swamp, Phos' legs are too fast and they can't stop where they want them to. Yellow asks Phos to run at them, and they pick Phos up and places them accidentally on a rock, Phos breaks. They both go and report to Kongo-sensei. Rutile explains that as a result of incorporating the agate to Phos' body, the Gem is now able to move at speeds rivalling that of Yellow. In addition, Phos now has gained some control over their new legs. Yellow wonders how this could happen. Kongo theorises that the reason for Phos' newfound speed is that their inclusions always had such power, but because Phos was born with such a brittle composition, they were unable to exert their full potential until now, and decided to do so all at once upon having a stronger material incorporated into the young Gem. Delighted at this revelation, Phos asks Kongo-sensei if they can fight. He offers them their lightest blade, Phos has a hard time picking it up (only their legs have changed, while the rest of their body is still weak). Kongo asks Phos why they want to fight even though they know that they are not suited for it. Phos answers that they love Sensei and want to help, Everyone, even Kongo himself, is quite stunned at Phos' honest reply. Phos then asks if it is not the same for everyone else. Yellow bursts out laughing, and admits to Phos that they all love Sensei as well, and turns to Rutile for their confirmation, but the doctor is apparently too embarrassed to answer. Kongo says that Phos can accompany the Amethysts on patrol. He asks Phos to give a report on the ocean, but they lost most of their memories regarding it. They remember that the ocean was wide and big, and they remember the word "human", sensei jolts and breaks the table. Characters Introduced * Yellow Diamond * Zircon * Obsidian Briefly * Pink Topaz * Green Diamond * Ruby * Sapphire Characters in Chapter * Rutile (Speaking) * Lunarians (Seen) * Yellow Diamond (Speaking) * Zircon (Speaking) * Kongo-Sensei (Speaking) * Green Diamond (Mentioned) * Ruby (Mentioned) * Sapphire (Mentioned) * Pink Topaz (Mentioned) * Phosphophyllite (Speaking) * Diamond (Speaking) * Bort (Speaking) * Obsidian (Speaking) * Amethyst (Mentioned) Category:Chapters